Succubus
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: Nick has a wet dream, that turns into an even wetter night.


It wasn't exactly Nick's dream room, but it would do..

Blue painted walls covered in Midnight Rider and Jimmy Gibbs Jr. posters surrounded him, tools of various shapes and sizes weighed down the shelves and the top part of the dresser, car parts covered the floor and had to be stepped over or walked around if he wanted to get anywhere. Somewhere to his right he thought he got a quick look at a closet door that was cracked open, giving him a small preview of the rows of t-shirts and greasy overalls stored in there. Ahead of his was his destination, a large bed dressed with blue sheets and a large blanket that was decorated with a blowed up image of a horse rearing up on it's hind legs. Two pillows also clothed in blue pillow cases were hidden underneath the red guitar shaped ones. A poster of some kind of rotting zombie corpse from a movie hung on the wall behind the bed, the yellow eyes looking down upon Nick and the other man currently occupying the bed.

The man laying atop the bed was what Nick kept his eyes on, emarld eyes never leaving those baby blue ones as he inched closer and closer to the bed. Stripping off his jacket, he let it fall out of his hand and drape itself over a broken engine, working on the button of his dress shirt without even so much as a look back to see where it landed or if it was getting dirty. Reaching the last button right as he reached the end of the bed, Nick shrugged it off as well and let it drop to the ground in the same sort of uncaring fashion. Putting first one then the other knee up on the bed, Nick crawled on his hands and knees towards the man that was waiting on him, had beckoned him, called him here to have such loud sweaty amazing sex that it'd be downright dirty and unforgettable.. just the way he liked it.

While Nick crawled across the bed, pants and shoes already mysteriously gone and in nothing but his dollar bill boxers now, Ellis smiled his crooked smile and changed from his previous position of laying on his right side to laying on his back. His brown curls bobbing slightly with the movement needed to turn his head so he was staring up at the ceiling, his own hunting rifle boxers already mysteriously missing as well. Sprawling out so that Nick could get a good look at all of him, he waited those last few seconds for Nick to finish crawling over to him.

When the conman did finally reach him, Ellis smiled his crooked smile again but did not look at him.

"Come on Nicolas"

The purr came out in a sexy far off sort of way, Ellis knowing good and well he was the only one that would ever get away with knowing his full name. It seemed to work too, because there was a quick jerking motion as Nick removed himself from his boxers and swung his leg over, straddling Ellis and looking down so he could continue to stare at him with that lust clouded unblinking green gaze of his.

"Ride me now and I'll be yours forever.."

Nick didn't seem to hesitate, lifting himself up and slamming down on that wonderful piece of Ellis that was throbbing under him, just begging to be buried deep inside him. His own erection twitched with happiness and both men moaned loudly as Nick started to ride the other man like there was no tomorrow.

Both of them had just come to a screaming climax when Nick's eyes flew open, body already sweating and heated from such a hot dream and breaths coming out in breathy sex needing pants. Which were all things he would expect after a dream like that, what he didn't expect was to feel a hand under the blanket already working the harden piece of himself. Or the flushed face of the hick shoved close to his as his own heated body pressed against Nick. There was a quick whisper of a kiss then Ellis' mouth was next to his ear.

"Come on Nick.."

Neither one of them made it to work in the morning, making love for the rest of the night and falling asleep in each other's arms only an hour before they were suppose to get up and get ready. Not that it mattered, Nick had never enjoyed a late night romp between the sheets with Ellis this much and even if the kid's boss tried to call and give them shit the older man was more then ready to tell the man just to fuck off and let them sleep.. because if Nick had his way about things, he'd be the one seducing Ellis in his sleep tonight.


End file.
